starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Zealot (Legacy of the Void)
The Aiur zealots are ancient zealots introduced in the campaign of StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Overview These zealots were placed into stasis on board the Spear of Adun. They were awakened in 2506 and took part in the End War. Their nerve cords were severed to negate the effects of Amon's corruption of the Khala.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Arkship. (in English). 2015. They are equipped with psi-enhancements, protective armor, and solarite reapers, ancient polearms that were stored with them.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. War Council interface (in English). 2015-11-10. Game Unit |image=ZealotAiur LotV Portrait.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |image2=ZealotAiur LotV Rend1.jpg |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2= |race=Protoss |faction= Aiur |campname=''Legacy of the Void'' Into the Void |baseunit=Zealot |useguns=Solarite reaper |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Biological *Ground |armortype=*Light |transcapacity= |transsize=2 |sight=9 |detect= |broodling= |costmin=100 |energycost= |costgas= |supply=2 |campcost= |time=38 (28 warp gate cooldown) |produced=Gateway/Warp gate |hotkey=Z |speed=2.75 |accel=1000 |lataccel=46.0625 |decel=0 |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision=0.5 |shield=50 |shieldregen=2 |hp=100 |hpregen= |armor=1 |gun1name=Solarite Reaper |gun1strength=16 |gun1attacks=1 |gun1ground=x |gun1air= |gun1cool=1.2 |gun1range=0.1 (melee) |gun1upgrd=+2 |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority=20 |killscore=100 |makescore=100 |campaign=x |npc= }} Legacy of the Void The zealot is one of three melee warrior variants that the player can choose from in Legacy of the Void, along with the centurion and the sentinel. They are simply called "zealots" in the campaign, per the campaign's army customization system. The zealot has a Whirlwind ability where they rapidly spin in place when attacking, dealing splash damage to enemies around them. This gives them the highest damage output of the three zealot variants. The damage dealt by Whirlwind is low, making the zealot a "burst" attacker, best for fighting clusters of small enemies, in exchange for the centurion's support skills and the sentinel's longevity. The zealot also has a different attack from the centurion and sentinel, doing one attack of 16 damage rather than 2 attacks of 8 damage. This makes them more effective against armored targets, as they have less of a damage penalty. Abilities Co-op Missions Zealots are playable in Co-op Missions if the player selects Artanis.2015-08-08, Starcraft II: Legacy of the Void - Allied Commanders Mode - GamesCom 2015. YouTube, accessed on 2015-08-13 Once Artanis reaches level 4, they can be upgraded at the twilight council. Zeratul gains these zealots as part of the Legendary Legion calldown of Telbrus, summoning them to the field to be directed. These zealots gain charge at Level 8. Artanis Upgrades and Abilities Zeratul Upgrades and Abilities Development Prior to Patch 3.1, zealots both in Co-op Missions and the single-player campaign only dealt 8 damage with their normal attacks. They were buffed afterwards to 16 damage with normal attacks. Trivia *The spin ability bears resemblance to similar techniques used by blademasters and barbarians in Warcraft and Diablo respectively. *It has been joked by James Waugh that the zealots do indeed get dizzy from all the spinning. He commented a few seconds later that "I'm retconning that."2014-12-01, BlizzCon 2014 LotV Lore Community Corner Discussion with James Waugh. YouTube, accessed on 2015-04-03 Images Zealot SC2-LotV Head7.jpg|Zealot from Telbrus's Legandary Legion in service of Zeratul References Category:Protoss zealots